The present invention relates generally to blind spot detection systems, and in particular, to a vehicle alert system that alerts a driver of a vehicle about objects that are within a predetermined distance from the vehicle.
While driving a vehicle, it is commonplace for a driver of the vehicle to change lanes in order to pass another vehicle, to get into a turning lane, etcetera. Prior to changing lanes, after checking the rear and side view mirrors, the driver typically looks over his or her shoulder to determine whether there is another vehicle in a blind spot that would deter the driver from immediately moving into a new lane. However, some drivers do not sufficiently check the blind spot for approaching vehicles, even when they look over their shoulders prior to changing lanes. And, as a result, these drivers put themselves and others at risk of danger when they attempt to move into a new lane with another vehicle that is on the immediate side of their vehicle.
Presently, there are a number of blind spot detection systems that detect objects within a blind spot of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,024 (Yamabuchi) is a device for monitoring surroundings of vehicles using electromagnetic waves; U.S. Pat. No. 6,201,236 (Juds) is a detection system with improved noise tolerance; U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,295 (Miller) is a vehicle blind spot detector that displays a distance between a vehicle and a threat obstacle to a driver of a vehicle based on a frequency of a signal; U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,495 (Ben Lulu) is a vehicle alert system using ultrasound; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,980 (Bates) is a blind spot detector for vehicles that allows a driver of the protected vehicle to use a knob to adjust the sensitivity of the system to a desired distance. However, with all of these detection systems, there still remains a great likelihood of false detections of objects that are outside the high-risk area. Also, many of these systems are complex and expensive.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple method and system that detects objects within a predetermined distance from the vehicle for alerting a driver of the vehicle of true danger.
A vehicle alert system alerts a driver of a vehicle when an object is in a blind spot of the vehicle in accordance with the present invention. Preferably, the vehicle alert system is activated when a driver of the vehicle turns on the turn signal in the vehicle. Alternatively, the alert system remains active during the operation of the vehicle. When an object approaches a section of the vehicle that is protected by the system, then an alarm is generated to alert the driver about the object. Preferably, the alert system includes photoresistors for determining whether an object is within a predetermined distance from the vehicle. The photoresistors are coupled to an input of an operational amplifier. The output of the operational amplifier is coupled to an audible and visual alarm. In response to detection of an object a predetermined distance from the vehicle, that is, in the vehicle""s blind spot, an alarm is activated. The audible alarm is preferably a buzzer and the visual alarm is preferably a light emitting diode (LED).